Ragnarok
by mitsuki07
Summary: AU. Un mundo sobrenatural en donde nadie dice la verdad. ¿Cual es la verdad que la rodean? ¿cuales son los motivos y los verdaderos motivos detrás de todo? ¿realmente puedes confiar en quien te tiende la mano? Pasado y presente completamente enlazados.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Yo de nuevo junto con cerebro-chan les dejo esta historia de Hirunaka No Ryuusei, bueno espero lo disfruten es un AU por completo solo con el titulo lo digo todo.**

**Cerebro-chan les dice Hola a quien no lo conocen y los invita a leer esperando que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**_Ragnarok_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El corazón de las personas suele ser algo cambiante, en un momento puede estar perdido y encadenado a alguien y de la nada ese sentimiento puede desaparecer justamente como había llegado. Yo no tenía consciencia de esto, sentimientos como el amor no los tenía previstos; no pensaba en ello simplemente. Pero él llego como una potente luz y destruyo todo lo que había en mi corazón atrapándolo, sin poder soltarme de él.

Nuevamente me equivocaba.

Realmente pensaba durante las noches en donde la luz lunar bañaba la habitación evitando la oscuridad y con esta la inconsciencia del sueño que yo ya no podría levantarme al siguiente día. El dolor en mi pecho era demasiado grande, nunca había experimentado algo así y no tenía las suficientes alertas para saber cómo reaccionar.

Como seguir caminando.

Lo raro en todo esto fue que solo necesite cerrar una puerta para que se abriera otra, realmente pensé que nunca lo superaría, que nunca lo olvidaría, que nunca mi corazón se lanzaría hacia un nuevo amor. Insisto, nuevamente me equivocaba.

Al principio estaba indecisa, pensaba que simplemente volvería a sufrir y ya no sería ahora si capaz de sobrevivir a tal dolor, pero algo en mí siguió insistiendo como una alarma resonando en todo mi interior que no debía dejar de pasar una oportunidad.

Solo era abrir una puerta nueva.

Así que sin pensármelo me lance corriendo a lo desconocido, la alarma se apaciguo pero seguía insistiéndome que era lo correcto, que esta vez todo sería suficiente. Y realmente todo se calmó, por fin podía olvidarme del dolor en mi pecho, por fin era capaz de seguir caminando.

Seré completamente cauta en esta ocasión, juro no enamorarme en esta ocasión de la forma tan destrozante como lo había hecho, era la única forma de evitar el dolor ante algo que aún no ocurría y no sabía si realmente ocurriría. Me sentía segura, los dedos entrelazados con los míos, caminando casualmente a la escuela resulto ser lo único que quería en ese momento.

Un paso a la vez y podría llegar segura al final del camino.

Las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ahora, ya no tengo que sufrir más.

El dueño de la mano que envolvía a la mía me miro seriamente y después de unos segundos más me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, única. Entre apenada y completamente feliz, en cierta forma me gustaba que esa sonrisa solo me la mostrara a mí y a nadie más, que solamente a mí me mirara con esos ojos llenos de esperanza, en su rostro en ocasiones llegaba ver un poco de culpabilidad pero no era demasiado obvio o no duraba demasiado tiempo como para poder identificar el motivo.

Así era Mamura Daiki.

Desde que ambos expresamos lo que había ocurrido a los demás, mejor dicho, cuando ellos lo notaron a causa de nuestras expresiones no dejaron el tema hasta pasadas las dos semanas. Ahora ya era algo normal para todos, las miradas discretas se habían reducido y al final ya nadie comentaba nada al respecto.

En apariencia todo era exactamente igual que antes.

La alarma que da inicio a las clases sonó y nos dimos prisa para llegar a tiempo, al final sin duda alguna sería un día completamente normal como todos los anteriores siguiendo el orden específico para cada una de las cosas. Las mismas clases, todo rutinario. Como se supone que deben de ser las clases. Había decidido olvidarme de mi afición por salir a tomar aire y ya no faltar a clases. No deseaba los recuerdos que venían junto a la azotea.

El día paso rápido y sin contratiempos, durante la comidas en ocasiones me gustaba salir sola a caminar entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes caminando. Lo único que yo deseaba era desaparecer de la vista de los demás por el simple hecho de sentirme llena y poder pensar a gusto.

Una ráfaga de aire despeino mis cabellos sueltos, unos pequeños grititos se hicieron escuchar y la curiosidad gano la batalla haciéndome voltear a ver el motivo de ellos.

Mala idea.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de vacío. El sensei estaba rodeado de chicas, no era algo raro de ver cuando era la mayor atracción para las estudiantes. Pero no era eso lo que me hacía sentir así. Trataba con todo lo que tenía el evitarlo siempre que podía, mi corazón ahora había tomado un nuevo camino, pero el sensei generaba turbulencias en las afirmaciones que había dado. Estaba segura de que lo que sentía ya no era amor, pero si una fuerte atracción.

Mi mente se bloqueaba siempre que lo veía, se llenaba de los recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano en donde lo único para mí era él. Por un pequeño instante nuestros ojos se encontraron y la distancia desaparecía. Solo fueron unos pequeños segundos en los cuales algo en mi interior quemaba como roca al fuego vivo, el calor era demasiado intenso. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me acercara, que volviera el contacto de nuestros ojos más duradero, que aspirara su dulce aroma y observara su dulce sonrisa, pero en mi mente la alarma nuevamente se encendía volviéndome loca, pues contradictorio a lo que mi cuerpo pedía , esta me incitaba a salir corriendo y alejarme lo más posible de él.

Era una sensación desagradable pues rompían mi interior en dos. Sin soportarlo más, después de muchos esfuerzos logre hacer que mis pies se movieran, dieran media vuelta y caminara en sentido contrario. Cuando me di cuenta había corrido y mi destino había sido por quien mi mente tanto pedía. Extrañado por mis acciones Mamura me observo, su rostro mostraba la duda, pero sus ojos mostraban que ya sabían el motivo de mi agitada carrera.

Por un momento pensé que algo iba mal, pero lo ignore. Le sonreí y empecé a alejarme de él, en esos momentos en realidad tampoco deseaba su compañía pues solo acentuaba eso que me mortificaba. Termine caminando al lugar al cual había decidido no ir. La suave brisa removía mis cabellos desordenándolos de igual forma en la que se encontraban mis pensamientos. Permanecí recostada sin importarme ensuciarme mirando únicamente el alto e inalcanzable cielo azul.

El tiempo se detuvo y no supe cuánto tiempo permanecí en la azotea. El cielo en un momento había pasado de estar despejado a nublarse advirtiéndonos una tormenta. Después de sacudirme el polvo que se había pegado a mi uniforma regrese al interior del edificio moviéndome por los pasillos vacíos. A esas horas la escuela era mucho más tranquila y la disfrutaba mejor.

Regrese a mi aula en donde permanecían mis cosas intactas, tome el asiento de lado que le pertenecían a Mamura y me senté, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Nuevamente mi mente divago y me asuste acelerándose mi corazón cuando escuche un fuerte ruido afuera de la clase, en el pasillo.

Me levante tomando mis cosas en un solo movimiento, sea lo que sea que fuera yo no deseaba ser parte de ello. En un momento para otro todo cambio, todo fue completamente diferente.

Todo se llenó de amarillo.

El amarillo lo inundo todo, los asientos, el pizarrón. Todo conservaba su color pero era como si a todo se le hubiera dado una pincelada amarilla que no alcanzaba a cubrir por completo el color original de las cosas.

Caí al suelo cuando este tembló de una forma espantosa moviendo todo a mí alrededor. Completamente asustada permanecí de cuclillas en el suelo esperando más anormalidades. Cuando ya el silencio predominaba el lugar me levante con cuidado y con lentitud camine hasta la puerta del aula. Asustada y con un mal presentimiento empecé a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más sucedió.

Mis oídos dolían y se escuchaba un pequeño pitido. Estaba en el suelo, trozos de puerta me encarcelaban en el suelo sin dejarme mover, papeles carbonizados volaban dando su último rastro de vida antes de desaparecer al tocar el suelo.

La explosión, si es que eso fue había destrozado el lugar o al menos eso podía imaginar. Las puertas aun inutilizaban mi visión y mis ojos se cerraban en búsqueda de la inconsciencia.

-¡Suzume!

Creí que ya estaba dormida, que deliraba a causa de la explosión pues algo como esto no podía ser cierto. Todo lo contrario, era más real de lo que creía. Mis ojos antes de cerrarse definitivamente alcanzaron a ver su silueta igualmente llena de polvo y sangre, la silueta del sensei me miraba y me llamaba completamente preocupado.

Se acabó. Todo se volvió negro.


	2. cambio

_**hola! soy yo de nuevo, tengo el nuevo capitulo de ragnarok, espero mas tarde publicar el capitulo de Hellgrind..**_

_**bueno cerebro-chan y yo les decimos lo de siepre... Disfruten del capitulo!**_

* * *

_**Cambio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un sonido constante me recibió cuando desperté, al abrir los ojos descubrí que el sonido eran en realidad el sonido de los pasos de mi tío al caminar dando vueltas por toda la habitación, por su rostro y sus acciones podía asegurar que se encontraba preocupado, ¿preocupado porque?, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Cierto, ahora lo recordaba. En la escuela había ocurrido una explosión pero en tal caso ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Para mi fortuna las respuestas no se hicieron esperar y en cuanto di indicios de levantarme mi tío corrió hasta mi lado y me abrazo arrugando las sabanas que me cubrían.

-Suzume, no me des sustos como estos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, quien me trajo aquí?

-Ya no lo recuerdas, Satsuki te trajo desde la escuela pues te encontró en tu salón desmayada.

-¿el sensei estaba bien?

-Si, como siempre ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Él había sido quien me había traído a casa, pero ¿desmayada? Yo no me había desmayado. Perdí el conocimiento por lo que había ocurrido con la explosión además él estaba herido y no creo que algo así hubiera pasado desapercibido por el tío ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Tenía un presentimiento extraño que no podía identificar, solo sentía que ya no debía decir nada más al respecto lo mejor sería preguntarle a Shishio lo que había ocurrido para librarme de dudas.

-No, nada.

-Está bien, será mejor que duermas. Has estado así toda la tarde y tus amigas vinieron a visitarte pero se marcharon después de unas horas. Mañana pensaba llevarte al doctor.

-No, mañana debo de ir a la escuela.

-Pero me preocupa que te hayas desmayado sin motivos, lo mejor es que te den un chequeo.

-No, yo estaba demasiado cansada y el día fue muy pesada, con descansar hoy creo que estaré bien no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien, ya lo veremos por la maña de momento trata de dormir.

-sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, descansa Suzume.

Él se retiró dejándome en oscuridad y silencio. No entendía lo que había ocurrido pero mañana lo descubriría, ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía si lo que había visto realmente había ocurrido o si solo había sido causado por una alucinación por desmayarme. Al final se quedó dormida pensando que al siguiente día lo descubriría.

Por la mañana realizo lo que rutinariamente hacia al estar lista se sorprendió al encontrarse en la salida de su casa a Mamura esperándola recargado en una pared, cuando este la vio se acercó a ella y sonrientemente le dio los buenos días. Como si fuera algo ya normal empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela tomados de las manos.

-Escuche que ayer te desmayaste. Perdóname, ayer debí de haberte esperado, tal vez no hubiera ocurrido lo que te paso. Lo siento

-No.. No fue tu culpa. Yo me desaparecí fue solo mi culpa lo que ocurrió, por favor no te preocupes por eso.

Mamura la miro con ojos preocupados, él realmente se sentía preocupado por lo que había hecho y se sentía completamente responsable de ello. Pero dejo el tema al sentir la incomodidad de la chica.

Él sabía todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido lo que significaba que también sabía que la persona que había llevado a Suzume había sido Shishio, cosa que le molestaba y motivo por el que se reprochaba a si mismo aún más por dejarla sola. Si hubiera estado en aquel momento hubiera sido él quien la hubiera ayudado. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba que pasaba por la mente del chico.

En la entrada de la escuela Mamura fue llamado por uno de sus compañeros de clase por lo que se disculpó y dejo a Suzume marchar sola al salón. Eso en cierta forma lo agradecía, pero le parecía raro que en la escuela no hubiera indicaciones por lo de la explosión pues no era algo que fácilmente se arreglaba. Al acercarse al pasillo de su salón los nervios la tenían por completo y no era capaz de bajar la adrenalina que sentía, cuando pudo por fin acercarse lo suficiente para observar se quedó estática.

Todo estaba completamente normal como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido. La pared, la puerta, las bancas, todo seguía en su lugar ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ella misma había estado presente cuando la explosión había hecho estallar la puerta, cuando había sido aprisionada por partes de escombros.

Esto no era real.

¿Qué demonios era real?

Ya no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, su corazón se había detenido, sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza y todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas. Las paredes se habían puesto de lado o mejor dicho ella era la que estaba de lado, lo descubrió demasiado tarde hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo regresarlo al equilibrio normal.

Pero antes de caer al suelo unos fuertes brazos la habían detenido.

-Valla Chun chun, creo que aún no debiste de haber vuelto a la escuela.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Estaba confundida, por un momento había empezado a entrar en pánico y lágrimas de incomprensión habían aparecido en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ayer… los escombros, estabas herido…Qué está ocurriendo ¿Por qué todo está normal? Que demon….

-Shh, clámate. No sé de qué estás hablando, ayer me diste un gran susto cuando te encontré en el salón en el suelo, con suerte vi una mochila y entre para ver si aún había alguien adentro.

-pero..

-No. No sé de qué estás hablando y será mejor que te vayas a revisar pues eso no es normal.

La mirada que Shishio le había mostrado la había dejado congelada, sus ojos verdes por unos segundos habían tomado tonalidades azules como el hielo y su mirada fría la había penetrado dejándola sin habla.

Aun en esa posición ella trato de levantarse pero para su asombro sus pies no respondían como deseaba sin lograr sostener su cuerpo, las personas empezaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor hasta que el sensei reconoció a alguien entre la multitud que se había formado.

Se sentía incomoda al lado del sensei y no podía soportarlo en cierta forma su mente seguía gritando el nombre de Mamura quien eligió el mejor momento para aparecer y alejarla de las indecisiones que su cuerpo le generaba.

-Qué suerte, Mamura-kun, ¿podrías llevar a Yozano-san a enfermería?

Mamura sin decir nada se acercó hasta ellos y la colocaron en la espalda de este quien sin decir nada más se alejó caminando en un paso que no era lento pero tampoco muy rápido.

-¿Por qué no has dicho que te sentías mal? No debiste de haber venido a la escuela.

-Lo siento, cuando iba a entrar me maree

Llegaron a la enfermería, y al no haber nadie atendiendo él la depósito en una de las camillas que había. Sin dejar tiempo a quejas la cubrió con la sabana y se sentó a su lado solamente esperando con su rostro sonrojado como siempre que se encontraba en presencia de la chica.

El resto dl día paso sin muchos contratiempos, Mamura fue obligado a regresar al aula por el doctor que llamo al tío de Suzume y de esa forma él fue por ella.

Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que su tío no la llevara al hospital pero en cambio no la dejo asistir el siguiente día a la escuela cosa que preocupo a sus amigas y la fueron a visitar.

Pasaron el resto de los días hasta el viernes, su salud tenía preocupados a todos y siempre que tenía una reacción sin importar cuan mínima fuera la obligaba a ir a la enfermería solo para que el doctor le dijera que no tenía nada.

Desesperada de todo eso se alejó de todos durante la hora de la comida y al igual que la anterior vez corrió a la azotea. Para su mala suerte está ya estaba siendo usada por quien menos había pensado.

-Yuyuka, ¿Qué estás haciendo en la azotea?

-¿No se supone que no debes alejarte de los demás?

-Ya me habían cansado, necesitaba un momento a solas.

-Pues has acabado con mi momento a solas así que no te permitiré que tengas el tuyo.

Suzume podía sentir el mal humor de Nekota imaginando que la razón podía ser tal vez Minagawa que probablemente de nuevo la estaba molestando. Nekota se dejó caer sentada en el suelo y Suzume la siguió, no dijeron nada únicamente observaron hacia el frente cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

La puerta de la azotea chirrió al ser abierta y entro el sensei sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, claro que él también se había sorprendido y los tres se quedaron estáticos, las chicas se habían levantado pero no habían dicho nada, cada uno pensando en los inconvenientes que traían ese encuentro con cada persona presente.

Todos tenían secretos compartidos que guardar.

-¿No se supone que deberían de estar en clase?

-Estábamos charlando.

-Eso puedo imaginar, Vallan a sus clases pues no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Pero antes que nadie se esperaba alguien más entro en aquella azotea que más que un lugar tranquilo para pesar se había convertido en un lugar de encuentros inesperados e incomodos.

-sensei, lo estaba buscando. Imagine que podría estar aquí.

Suzume se sentía extraña de nuevo y en cierta forma había sentido que Shishio se había tensado en cuanto había entrado él por la misma puerta que todos.

-Oh, lo siento no pensé que el presidente de la clase Inukai me estuviera buscando. Acaso ha ocurrido algo.

-Tú sabes a la perfección lo que ha ocurrido.

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento…

-¡NO!, no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que el lunes, ¡esta vez sí acabaré contigo y me haré de Sruth ¡SLEIPNIR MINNIER!

Lo que paso después Suzume apenas fue capaz de distinguirlo. Nekota había caído al suelo desmayada, ella misma tenía esa sensación de adormecimiento pero solo la había hecho caer al suelo. Recuerdos de la ocasión de la explosión volvían a ella pues estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo.

Todo nuevamente se había coloreado de amarillo con una opacidad muy baja pero al observa a su amiga descubrió que ella Yuyuka no había cambiado a ese mismo tono. Un extraño sonido se hizo escuchar, el sonido como de dos cuchillos chocando, al alzar la vista y observar a ambos hombres descubrió que el sonido era causado por dos espadas que cada uno llevaba en su mano.

Estas destellaban en tonalidades extrañas ante cada choque. El sensei era fuerte pues mantenía a Inukai al margen de sus golpes, golpes que ella apenas era capaz de distinguir. La chica veía todo a través de destellos que no le permitían observar todo con facilidad, ambos chicos respiraban agitadamente.

Sensei había lanzado una estocada que Inukai apenas había alcanzado a esquiva, ambos lanzaban golpes certeros que si bien no conseguían el objetivo de detener si llegaban a lastimar a su contrincante. Shishio tenía varios cortes al igual que el otro, los más sobresalientes eran unos en el muslo de Shishio que hacían que cada vez que recargaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre ese pie este trastabillaba y en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de caer. En un movimiento rápido Shishio ataco el costado del otro y este apenas lo esquivo pero en consecuencia su espada se soltó y salió volando clavándose en el suelo unos metros atrás de donde se encontraba la chica.

Ellos se detuvieron nuevamente esperando la acción del otro, observándose sin dejar pasar ningún detalle. DE pronto Inukai empezó a decir algo muy rápido que la chica no entendió y de pronto todo se volvió café, la rodeaba pequeñas partículas de tierra que volaban y flotaban a su alrededor.

De nuevo todo ocurrió muy rápido, el sensei gritando su nombre y alzándola mientras este saltaba por la azotea. No podía gritar ni moverse, solo permanecía en los brazos de Shishio rogando que por alguna magia no se estrellaran en el suelo. Momentos después de que se habían lanzado al vacío una explosión se hizo aparecer justo en donde se habían encontrado, la chica grito el nombre de su amiga que aún había permanecido en la azotea y no podía creer que el sensei solo la había salvado a ella.

Shishio al igual que Inukai empezó a recitar palabras sin sentido y algo detuvo su caída, sintió frio y descubrió que se encontraban flotando o mejor dicho permanecían de pie gracias a un extraño hielo que se había formado bajo sus pies. Shishio empezó a brincar hacia arriba mientras nuevas piezas de hielo se formaban bajo sus pies permitiéndoles impulsarse cada vez más y más hasta que estuvieron a la altura de nuevo en la azotea.

Shishio la dejo en el suelo y lo primero que hizo la chica fue ir en búsqueda de su amiga quien impresionantemente permanecía en la misma posición como si el tiempo y espacio en el que estuviera fuera distinto al de ella.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó Inukai de nuevo tenía su espada y se aferraba a ella con una fuerza impresionante que volvían sus nudillos blancos. Ambos volvieron a atacarse mutuamente, en esta ocasión se atacaban con mucha más fuerza y más rapidez, nuevas heridas se iban formando en sus cuerpos ya lastimados.

En un arranque de desesperación Inukai ataco deliberadamente a Suzume y está sorprendida solo grito mientras esperaba el golpe que fue más doloroso de lo que había creído.

Cuando pudo volver a levantarse observo a Shishio completamente molesto, la mirada en su rostro se había vuelto grutural y sus ojos lanzaban chistas de odio. La temperatura del lugar empezó a bajar hasta que salía vaho de sus bocas.

Con el ceño fruncido el joven volvió a atacar a su estudiante, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto. Antes Inukai era capaz de defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo pero en esta ocasión apenas le había dado tiempo de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar una estocada probablemente mortal.

Al no haber conseguido su objetivo el sensei volvió a atacar y en esta ocasión no le dio opciones más que caer bajo su poder. Inukai nuevamente había esquivado su estocada pero no había observado la funda de esta que había sacado con una rapidez invisible. Lo golpeo en un costado y este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La temperatura del lugar seguía siendo frio y el odio seguía sintiéndose en el ambiente. Shishio le quito su espada a Inukai y se la coloco en su propia cintura y además le coloco al chico un extraño brazalete de color azul zafiro que brillaba como un metal contra luz.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Suzume nuevamente se encontraba asustada y tenía miedo de los sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor, en esta ocasión no permitiría que él simplemente se marchara sin responder a sus dudas. Ahora podía afirmar que lo que había ocurrido aquella vez no había sido un sueño o alguna alucinación, sino la verdad que parecía más un sueño.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, él seguía dándole la espalda y cuando este se dio la vuelta ella se volvió a congelar de miedo pues la mirada de él seguía siendo aquella calculadora, fría y llena de odio que había tenido momento antes.

Con paso lento se empezó a acercar a ella y esta solamente lo observo, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se acuclillo frente a ella y con su mano delicadamente toco la mejilla de ella que sangraba por el golpe que había recibido. Lentamente y sin lastimarla paso su mano tocando la herida y manchándose de sangre, de pronto la paz que había sentido cuando su mano la había tocado había desaparecido.

Su mano se movió hasta la blusa de su uniforme y el agarro fuertemente levantándose y levantándola también en el acto mucho más arriba de lo que sus pies permitían quedando suspendida únicamente por el agarre de la mano del otro.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

Su voz había salido mucho más gruesa de lo que usualmente era, además de que estaba llena de odio y desconfianza. Ella no lo sabía ¿Por qué le hacia una pregunta como esa cuando era ella la que debía preguntar?

No pudo decir nada más pues todo se oscureció y su mente se volvió a ir a la deriva.


	3. incomodidad

_**Hola!**_

_**hace ya tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.. perdón, es solo que Hellgrind ocupa toda mi mente en estos momentos, pero bueno conseguí terminar el capitulo! **_

_**Cerebro-chan y yo agradecemos y les dejamos disfrutar..:3**_

* * *

**_Incomodidad._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Eso era lo único que podía sentir, no podía mover su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos lo único que la recibió fue oscuridad. Una oscuridad que la aplastaba y no le permitía moverse haciéndola entrar en pánico.

Recordaba lo sucedido, recordaba la lucha entre Shishio e Inukai y aun no comprendía nada. Unos pasos rompieron el silencio del lugar, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no podía moverse pues cuerdas la mantenían inmovilizaban contra un poste y tenía los ojos vendados motivos de su oscuridad.

Los pasos los escucho en el mismo lugar pero no estaba cerca de ella. Escucho algo de metal y el sonido del agua chocar contra algo, enseguida unos tosidos empezaron a sonar.

-¡Maldito! ¿En dónde tienes a Sruth?

Esa era la voz de Inukai, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Creo que no estás en condiciones para pedir respuestas… además creo que sería correcto que tu primero me respondieras….Ustedes siempre han sido muy listos, aunque en realidad conociendo las limitantes de Feyr no deberías de ser problema para mí. Así que dime… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo el usuario de Sruth?

-No es algo que deba responder…

-No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo para jugar un rato.

-No puedes esconder mi desaparición, no pasara desapercibida. No me puedes tener todo el tiempo aquí.

-Puede que eso sea cierto y en realidad pienso obtener las respuestas que deseo por la noche pero ahora mismo tengo un asunto más importante que atender…así que lo siento mucho pero creo que esto te dolerá.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar. Suzume creía que sus respiraciones eran demasiado fuertes pues era lo único que escuchaba. Minutos después los pasos se fueron acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que el suelo retumbo con ellos.

-Lamentablemente para ti parece ser que llevas un buen rato despierta y has escuchado toda nuestra conversación. No te puedo dejar marchar una vez que sabes quién soy…Sé que no me atacaras y si lo hicieras no tendría piedad…ni siquiera contigo…

Sintió que la rodeaban y la presión en sus brazos se fue y mientras la circulación regresaba a ella sentía sus extremidades pesar toneladas, lo mismo ocurrió con sus pies cuando fueron desatados.

-Quítate la venda

La chica con lentitud se quitó la venda y le tomo aun después varios segundos antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad que solo estaba iluminada por la luz de unas velas.

No se dio tiempo a observar su alrededor ya que Shishio había acaparado toda su atención; nuevamente tenía esa sensación de odio saliendo de él y en sus ojos brillaba una pequeña luz azul mortífera. No estaba vestido como siempre, sino que llevaba un tradicional hakama y kimono negro con gris que volvían su presencia más pesada y su cabello desarreglado le cubría los ojos.

Parecía que él no iba a decir nada, así que después de pensárselo muchos se armó de valor y empezó a susurrar.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-No pienses que podrás engañarme…

-Pero ni siquiera sé que está pasando, no entiendo nada.

-¿Cómo no sabrás nada?, solo los usuarios nos vemos afectados con el sleipnir minnier. Lo sabes a la perfección ¡no me trates como a un idiota!

-¿Usuarios, sle..Que es eso?

-Es imposible que no sepas nada y será mejor que tu fingida amnesia se desvanezca pues en estos momentos no tengo mucha paciencia.

-¡Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad!

El rostro de Shishio se mostró más molesto. En verdad ella decía la verdad, no sabía a qué se refería, ¿Cómo quería que le dijera algo que ella desconocía?

Shishio se acercó a ella y la levanto del suelo. Su cuerpo no reacciono y se quedó estática mientras Shishio la rodeaba con sus brazos de una forma posesiva.

-Dímelo… por favor, no te haré daño si lo haces. Yo…yo no deseo dañarte…

-No lo hagas, solo te he dicho la verdad.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando todos los hechos indican que mientes? Lo siento, no me dejas alternativa.

Nuevamente escucho un ruido sordo muy cerca de su oído. Demasiado tarde descubrió que había sido golpeada y su mente se fue a la deriva.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó pensó que se encontraría en el mismo lugar en el que había despertado la anterior vez, pero se sorprendió al despertar en una habitación que ya había visto, estaba en la casa de Shishio acostada en un futon. AL levantar sus manos descubrió que estaba encadenada al suelo.

De la nada apareció Shishio frente a ella y sin decirle nada la desato.

-¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?

-Inukai causo demasiados problemas por la noche, no tuve más opción que traerte aquí.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Inukai?

-Escapo. Mira, para ser sincero no sé qué hacer contigo, mi mente me dice que no debo confiar en ti y que sin duda alguna me estas engañando, pero algo más me dice que … no me permite hacerte lo mismo que el resto de los usuarios… todo sería más fácil si me dijeras de que usuario eres y ya vería si considerarte como una amenaza o no.

-Pero ya te lo he dic….

Se empezaron a escuchar golpes de lo que pensó seria la entrada del pequeño departamento. Shishio asustado se levantó y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación. El silencio reino el lugar por unos minutos por lo que la chica pensó que Shishio regresaría, pero se vio gritando asustada cuando nuevos golpes se hicieron presentes y un estallido hizo retumbar todo el suelo hasta donde estaba ella.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta. Como había asumido habían volado la puerta y los restos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala común. Busco con la mirada a Shishio y lo descubrió en el suelo cubierto de cenizas, lo primero que pensó fue en ir en su ayuda pero por su cabeza también paso la oportunidad de escape que había anhelado las últimas horas.

Estaba por dar los primeros pasos hasta que otros se hicieron escuchar, temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir se sentó en el suelo y se escondió usando las paredes como protección. Desconocía el origen de la visita pero suponía que no era algo bueno.

-Quien dem….

Nuevos ruidos se escucharon y la chica los identifico como alguien golpeando a alguien, tenía ganas de asomarse para descubrir lo que ocurría pero tenía miedo de ser descubierta por el visitante.

-¿En dónde está?

Todo cambio

Sintió una presión extraña en el pecho al escuchar la voz. No lo podía creer ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo su tío ahí?! No podía equivocarse, sin duda alguna esa era la voz de su tio.

No había margen de error.

Nuevamente ocurrían cosas que la superaban. Por un momento deseo salir corriendo para proteger a su tío, ella sabía que Shishio era peligroso y no estaba dispuesta a que su tío sufriera por asuntos que ni ella misma entendía.

Pero no eran las cosas como lo pensaba.

Al parecer el tío estaba más que informado, mucho más que ella. Primero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sabía que su tío conocía la dirección de Shishio pero ¿Por qué buscarla justamente en ese lugar? No era probable que hubiera sido una simple coincidencia pues su tío no había ido exactamente al lugar con buenas intenciones. Trate de moverme, pero algo en mi interior me indicaba que no debía hacerlo.

-No tengo idea de que te refieres.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, no lo volveré a repetir ¿En dónde está Suzume?

-¿Por qué sabría yo en donde se encuentra ella? Que una vez accidentalmente la haya encontrado y llevado hasta ti no significa que tengo un imán con ella.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes dos están destinados a siempre llegar al mismo lugar, no hay vuelta atrás nunca en sus acciones.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ese es el destino infinito que comparten Sruth y Garm….

Garm

Garm

Garm

Toda mi mente daba vueltas, ese nombre había resonado en mi interior como campanillas que con cada nuevo timbre movían el agua revolviendo mi mente adentrándola en una vertiginosa caída libre sin sentido de orientación. Solo rodando esperando en algún momento estrellarme sin poder detenerlo.

Pero eso nunca paso, mi mente giraba y se movía de presente ha pasado en una velocidad que me volvió incapaz de recolectar la información. Fue demasiado para mí y entre convulsiones caí al suelo desmayada, pero aun antes de esto alcance a recopilar imágenes mías de pequeñas usando una pequeña katana contra una persona desconocida, gente con sonrisas sarcásticas y lo sabía no sé por qué pero lo sabía. Era el sensei de pequeño junto a mi mientras ambos nos enfrentábamos a una batalla con manos libres, una imagen que no perdería de vista. Daria lo que fuera para saber lo que significaba

Estaba segura, lo haría.

Lucharía y no volvería a ser manipulada. Acababa de despertar de verdad.


End file.
